redlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponry
Weaponry is the means of offence, and sometimes even defense. Since Red Light is a military novel, weaponry takes an important place in the series. Forms of Weaponry Short ranged * Spear: '''perhaps the oldest form of weaponry. It could be as much a short ranged weapon as it can be a long ranged on. It is used by the Royal Jovian Guard. * '''Scythe: originally meant for reaping crops, The scythe can be used as a weapon. It is used by the Royal Kronian Guard. * Trident: '''originally a fishing tool. They are used by the Royal Neptunian Guard. * '''Kanithorin: '''a spear like weapon with a kanit within its head, native to Banzar. It can fire kanit based projectile, which makes it a long ranged weapon as much as a short ranged one. Long Ranged Projectile Types * '''Ballistic weaponry: a type of weaponry where projectiles of solid matter are fired. It is the oldest form of weaponry. While Ballistic weaponry is costly, they have advantageous range in outer space. Without air resistance or gravity, kinetic energy does not wear off in space; in accordance to Newton's first law of motion, ballistic weaponry has virtually unlimited range in outer space. * Electric weaponry: '''Developed and used by the RLSA, it used mostly by the Red Light and the Liberators, as part of their RLSA heritage. * '''Laser weaponry: '''a form of weaponry which uses a powerful light beams. It was first developed by the Interplanetary Federation, since it could bypass electromagnetic shields, making them effective against Blockaders. Lasers are used by the Gasans, the Martians, the Liberators, and the Lunars. Terrans had started developing this kind of weaponry at the beginning of the twenty second century, as a sort of military experiment. Due to it not being entirely perfected by the terrans, it resulted in severe accidents. Lasers come in varieties of colours, which are used to display the allegiance of the shooter: Gasan lasers are blue, Martian lasers are green while Liberator lasers are bluish purple. * '''Kanit weaponry: '''a weaponry which makes use of kanit, a crystalline substance from the sun of the Kanita system. Kanit end up on the worlds of Kanita System after solar eruptions. Kanit reacts differently with different metals. some of them make it fire a powerful projectile, which is what is used in kanit weaponry. * '''Energy weaponry: a type of weaponry, native to Melp, which uses a strange, red, fluid energy. The convenience of that energy is that it makes a very flexible and adjustable firepower. It is usually used in cannons aboard ships and are rarely seen in the form of handheld guns. Energy weaponry is used by the Lunaregnum Empire. * Ion weaponry: '''ion weaponry was developed by the Kempthians. It does not make much physical damage but interferes with electronic compounds. They are deadly when used against ships but not so much when used against infantry. Ion weaponry can pass through even the thickest hulls with ease, but are inconvenient when used against shields, especially electromagnetic shields, this makes it the ideal weaponry against gasan ships. Ion weaponry are used by the Lunaregnum Empire. * '''Plasma Weaponry: plasma weaponry uses superheated gases as a form of projectile. It is a very powerful form of weaponry but it takes a lot of time and energy to fire with it. Plasma cannons use up gases, which could be precious in deep space. It is one of the only things effective against matter shields. Like the Energy Weaponry, plasma is used in cannons and never used in guns. Plasma weaponry is used by the Liberators. Weapon class Stationary cannons A cannon is a powerful, stationary gun. Cannons have a rapid rate of fire and a heavy firepower, generally more powerful than an artillery. Cannons are usually found aboard ships and standing in or around cities, towns and military base. The strongest known cannon was built by the Warm Gasans in the city of Lamoisson. Artilleries Artilleries are heavy guns used in battle. Contrary to cannons, artilleries are not stationary and can be wheeled into battle. Artilleries generally cannot fire while in movement. They need to be set up to be able to fire. Artilleries are usually pushed by hand, but some more sophisticated ones have their own motor system. Because they need to be pushed manually, artilleries are limited in size, and hence limited in firepower. Anti-air guns Anti-air guns are handheld ballistic guns develloped and used by the Gasans. It resembles the shooters a lot. Anti-air guns fire shells that are fitted with powerful drills. Those projectiles are meant to dig into the hull of a ship and detonate under its armour. Anti-air guns are used mostly against ships, especially gasan ships.